Police Officer (Trainer class)
|corecolor= |bordercolor= |name= |Police Officer}} |jpname= |おまわりさん}} |jptranslit=Omawarisan |jptrans= |Police Officer}} |image=Spr SM Police Officer.png |size=300px |caption=In-battle model from Generation VII |altnames='Officer' (Generation II) Policeman (Generations IV- ) Police Officer (Generation VII) |intro=Generation II |games= , |gender=Male }} A Police Officer (Japanese: おまわりさん Police Officer), known as an Officer in Generation II and a Policeman in Generations IV and V, is a type of Pokémon Trainer that first debuted in the Generation II games. They are officers, with flashlights and , that only battle at night in Generations II and IV. It could be said that their counterpart is the s, who can only be battled in the . They specialize in using in Generation II, its remakes, and , a possible reference to the 's Officer Jenny. In , they use a combination of the and families. In Generations V and , they tend to use with canine traits, including the aforementioned Growlithe; possibly an allusion to . In the Battle Subway, they specialize in defensive Pokémon sets primarily relying on status conditions, and in the early stages, - and Pokémon. Although they aren't Trainers, they also appear as guards to Saffron City and try to arrest a in Cerulean City in (replaced by Officer Jenny in ), and their remakes . Another NPC by the name of Officer Johnson plays a minor role in guarding the Cipher members that Duking arrested in Pokémon Colosseum. Appearance Trainer list Pokémon Gold, Silver, and Crystal }} }} Pokémon Diamond and Pearl }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Tower Trainers (Generation IV)/Policeman Pokémon Platinum }} }} }} }} }} }} :See more: List of Battle Frontier Trainers (Generation IV)/Policeman Pokémon HeartGold and SoulSilver }} }} Pokémon Black and White }} :See more: List of Battle Subway Trainers/Policeman Pokémon Black 2 and White 2 }} }} }} Pokémon Sun and Moon }} }} :See more: :: List of Battle Royal Dome Trainers/Police Officer :: List of Battle Tree Trainers/Police Officer Pokémon Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon }} }} In the anime Police Officers aside from Officer Jenny have appeared intermittently throughout the . Four Police Officers appeared in To Top a Totem!, where one used his to put some logs back on a villager's cart. Three others later appeared in the same episode and watched as a , a , and a Gumshoos fought some and . Pokémon to help lift some logs in To Top a Totem!. Three of them reappeared in a video in A Mission of Ultra Urgency!, where they were seen getting thrown around by a . They all reappeared in the banned episode SM064, where three from Akala Island defeated them. None of the Machamp's moves are known.}} In the manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Buzz Off, Electabuzz!, a couple of officers make a cameo when the Pokémon kidnapped by Lt. Surge are returned to their original Trainers. Falkner, aside from being a Gym Leader, is also a member of the police force. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga Koya is a member of the International Police, as well as a Pokémon Trainer. A bunch of policemen who are led by Looker appear in Charon Must Be Stopped! where they attempt to arrest Charon, the new leader of Team Galactic. However, Charon is too strong as he was able to take out the policemen's Pokémon easily. Pokémon to take on Charon. However, by the time Hareta and Koya went to face Charon, Machoke was already defeated by his powerful Pokémon army. None of Machoke's moves are known.}} to take on Charon. Similar to Machoke, Bastiodon was beaten by Charon's powerful Pokémon army by the time Hareta and Koya arrived. None of Bastiodon's moves are known.}} In other languages |bordercolor= |textcolor=FFFF99 |zh_yue=警察先生 巡邏員 |zh_cmn=警察先生 巡邏員 |fr=Policier ( , ) Agent ( , ) |de=Wächter ( ) Polizist ( , , ) |it=Guardia |ko=경찰관 Gyeongchalgwan |es=Policía }} Category:Pokémon Adventures characters de:Polizist es:Policía fr:Policier it:Guardia ja:おまわりさん zh:警察先生